It's A Hyde Thing
by sunset.freedom
Summary: It became a Hyde thing. She had part in one of his Hyde things, and for some reason, he was okay with it. - Zenmasters , slight fluff . *I have no clue why I wrote this.* - Mild Language -


I'm such a fandom slut. I'm dipping into T7S , Zenmasters . Sue me bitches.

Does anyone else love 'You Don't Own Me' by Lesley Gore or is that just me? But that's not in here.

I d k why I wrote this .

Disclaimer: If I owned T7S Jackie & Hyde would've ended up together .

* * *

It had become a Hyde thing.

Zen, that was a Hyde thing. His sunglasses, that was a Hyde thing. Smoking, that was a Hyde thing.

But, recently he'd found a new Hyde thing.

Hating to see Jackie cry was a Hyde thing.

Of course, all guys didn't like to see girls cry period. But, for Hyde, he _hated_ seeing Jackie cry. Mostly because she was a generally strong person, and seeing her break, was weird for him. It hurt him more than he would ever admit. He _hated_ seeing her cry over Kelso, which happened a lot.

Nobody had ever seen her full-out cry. Maybe halfway cry, or 3/4 cry. Somehow he knew he was the only one who had ever seen her really cry, and finish crying. From the beginning, where it had started as a few tears and a sniffle. To the middle, when it was strong and heart aching, red-faced, broken sobbing, coughing. To the end when it was slow and shaky, ragged breathing and puffy eyes. Nobody saw this Jackie. Sometimes, it had become more often now, when she was finished crying, she fell asleep on him, and he stayed awake, watching T.V. not bothered by it at all.

Today, it was horrible. She came in silently, when everyone else was gone. He looked at her for while, before sighing and opening his arms. Jackie breathed in and sat in his lap, her face turned into his shoulder. It wasn't the hard, rough sobs he usually got, it was a near silent cry. Soaking up the shoulder of his shirt, when she cried like that, he could _almost_ feel her pain. After about 20 minutes, she had fallen asleep, and he put her down on his cot. She took in the familiar smell and relaxed on the makeshift bed.

His anger was boiling from the minute she told him how she saw some "disgusting, low down, good for nothing, skank." on top of Kelso. Hyde rushed over to the Hub, where he knew Kelso'd be.

He was laughing with Fez, Donna, and Eric about some stupid crap.

The bastard.

Hyde rushed over to their and cracked his knuckles. "Kelso." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh hey Hyde. Kelso just told this-"

But, Hyde wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Shut it Forman, I have something to do." He pulled Kelso back away from the table and faced him. "Listen, you need to stop messing with Jackie's head, man. It hurts her when you do that cheating crap."

"What do you even care?" Kelso stood up, giggling."Heidi cares about his best friend Jackie?"

_Why did he even care?_ "Because man, every time you do that cheating bull, she comes crying to _me_." Hyde could still feel her shaking body against his broad form. "Not to you, _me_. Listen, you're either with her or you're not."

"Since when do you care if I'm cheating on Jackie or not?" Kelso rolled his eyes. "It's not even your business."

For some reason, this inflamed Hyde's anger and he rushed at Kelso knocking him against a wall. "It became my business when she spends hours crying on _me over you!_ It became my business when she tells _me_ she'll never be able to satisfy _your_ needs." Hyde was in his face now, eyes dark. "Since you can't seem to make a decision, I'll make one for you. You're breaking up with Jackie." Hyde backed up a little, still staring Kelso down.

"Man, you gotta understand that sometimes I need a little more than Jackie." Kelso rolled his eyes.

Hyde scoffed and began to leave. In the doorway he stood for a little, before turning back to Kelso. "Any man who needs **more** than Jackie, is a **damn fool." ***

* * *

Hyde returned to the basement to see if Jackie was still there, which she was, sitting calmly on his bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said nonchalantly as he entered his room.

"You left." She whispered. "It was kind of hard to stay asleep." Which was true, Hyde usually stayed with her, laying by her until they were both asleep, with the door locked, and the light off, of course.

"Sorry," he began as he took off his boots and laid down next to her. "I had something to take care of." She tucked herself into his form, folding to fit him. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"I'm done with Michael." She sighed. He raised an eyebrow though she couldn't see it.

"Done?" He asked, she had never said anything like that. They usually fell asleep in silence.

She shifted on to her back, to stare at the ceiling. "It's over, I'm never going back. I'm Jackie Burkhart and I deserve better." She said proudly. "I might even do some of that feminist crap that Donna does." Hyde chuckled at the return of the real Jackie Burkhart.

"Good for you." He was beginning to fall asleep when her heard her say 'thank you'."For what?" Hyde yawned back.

She smiled a little. "For this, I know you hate the crying, and the girly stuff. I'm surprised you didn't run when you saw me crying."

"Yeah, well. . ." He trailed off unsure of what to say. She knew this and curled back into him as she fell asleep. He heard her breathing even out, and felt her body get heavy as he drifted off as well.

* * *

It was beginning to look like a normal day in the basement. Hyde was sitting in his chair, Eric and Donna cuddled up on the couch, Fez sitting on the chair across from Hyde, Jackie was sitting on the end of the couch. All were watching some melodramatic soap opera.

"I hate daytime T.V." Jackie quipped.

"These soap operas are so ridiculous. How can her sister come back from the dead? Twice!?" Donna agreed, huffing in disgust.

Just as Eric was about to respond, when Kelso came bursting in, a dozen roses in hand. "Jackie."

She looked over her shoulder and stood up, seeing Kelso puffing and wheezing. "Michael. Oh my God." She put a hand to her chest. "Are these for me?"

Kelso smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see when you caught with that girl yesterday, I began thinking-"

"Is that we smelled smoke yesterday?"Eric chuckled.

"Ah, Forman. Respectable burn on Kelso." Hyde laughed, Eric slapped his outstretched hand.

"I began thinking and I realized something. Maybe I need more than you. But, that was totally wrong, because any man who needs more than my Jackie is a damn fool." Kelso smiled right in Hyde's direction. Hyde would've had gasped or scoffed, but somehow he knew this would happen. He handed her the roses and she smiled and turned. Hyde was able to see her side profile and saw something different in her.

"Awe, Michael." She grinned. Hyde wanted to vomit, she was going to take him back like she always does. "I don't think I've ever heard more bull come out of one man's ass."

An "Ohhh!" came in unison from Eric, Donna, and Fez. Hyde just stared.

"Did you think you could win me back with some cheap roses? Puh! I am a **diamond,** do you hear me? A **DIAMOND**. You had a **diamond** and you could have kept it, but you wanted to go play with slutty rocks instead." She dropped the roses, then later stomped on them and sat back on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Kelso just stared at her, wide-eyed.

Eric was the first to speak for the flabbergasted teens. "Would we like to do this guys?" He asked everyone. They all nodded. Fez and Hyde pushed their chairs back, Donna and Eric moved the sofa back. Fez went into the freezer and grabbed a pack of frozen vegetables, Eric scraped some ice off the side. They both rushed at Kelso. Fez pressing the vegetables against his skin, and Eric threw the ice over his head.

"Guys! What the hell!?" Kelso roared, backing away from them.

"We just thought you'd need some ice for that BURN." Donna burst out laughing, clutching the sides of the couch. Kelso looked miffed for a few moments, before joining in with her.

Kelso plopped down on the couch next to her, smiling. "Okay. That was a good burn Jackie."

Jackie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Well, I'm gone." She gave them something to between a chuckle and a wince, then left.

Hyde pushed his chair back into place, and walked after her. Nobody questioned him, just watched him leave in silence. To his pleasant surprise, Jackie was waiting for him at the top of the stair. "How did you. . ."

"Come on." She began walking home. As they began walking out of the driveway, she smiled and scoffed.

"What?"

"I just can't believe he really thought he could buy some cheap flowers, come rushing in, use _your_ words, and think I'd come back." If Hyde had been drinking water, he would've spit it out, everywhere.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean my words?" He stumbled out."Those aren't my words, I said no words, you're crazy."

Jackie just laughed and shrugged. "Donna told me what happened a few days ago, when you 'had something to take care of'."She giggled a little, and they continued to walk in a nice silence.

Hyde wanted to smack himself as they reached Jackie's house, he had totally blown his zen the other day, and it ruined him.

"You know Kelso really shouldn't need more than you." _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Who is he!? Forman!? _He mentally kicked himself for this slip.

"I know right?" She grinned, walking to her own driveway._  
_

"Whatever." He responded, throwing his 'zen' right back at her. They reached her door, and Jackie climbed the steps, Hyde following slowly.

Later, Hyde would deny that he had made the first move, but Jackie would do the same. _Somehow_ their lips met, and it wasn't just kiss. It was a fiery passionate kiss that neither had known before, his tongue slid over hers when she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She nipped on his bottom lip, and he slid his hands to cup her face. Neither would know who pulled back first, but the aftermath of the kiss was met with silence.

"Thanks." She smiled after a few seconds.

"For what?"

"For being Hyde."

She kissed him again, he trapped her bottom lip between his, and they held that place for a few moments, before she gave him a quick peck again, and walked into her house.

_I just kissed Jackie. I just **kissed **Jackie Burkhart_

_Damn, she's a good kisser._

* * *

Ew. That was horrible. Sorry, Lmfao I suck at one shots.

Don't be mad that I haven't updated any of my ongoing stories yet. ***Dodges tomatoes* **

And the fact that I just started a new story for LWD (Life W. Derek) ***Dodges hammer***

And that I'm asking for reviews on this, and all my other stories. ***Dodges toilet***

_I love you guys a lot. Okay? I'm gone for now. **  
**_

_xoxoxoxoxo - Minnie ._


End file.
